ABC and 123
by Sparrowfeather1
Summary: It's Seto Kaiba and Joey's one year anniversary and Mokuba got Kaiba to write a special card but does Seto have a little surprise of his own at the end? PuppyShipping!


A to Z and 123

**Disclaimer: Dont own anything :(**

"This is stupid" Seto groaned sitting at his desk.

"No it's not it's sweet" Mokuba said, handing Seto some colorful pens and a piece of paper.

"Can't I just type it at least?"

"No! It's your anniversary you have to do something special!" Mokuba scolded his brother. Even after a year of dating Joey the elder Kaiba still hadnt caught onto the skill of romance.

"I'm taking him to dinner isn't that special enough?"

"No, dinner is expected. This is just sweet"

"I don't do sweet" Seto grumbled in almost a pout which Mokuba had a hard time not laughing at.

"Just do what I told you. I'll be back in ten minutes to see how you've done" Mokuba said before leaving.

Seto groaned and leaned over the paper, uncapping the red glitter pen. He groaned inwardly. _I hate glitter... _Seto thought but he knew Joey loved it. He started;

Puppy, Mokuba made me do this...I'm apparently soppossd to list off alphabetically why I love you...I don't get it but it's supposed to be sweet so here it goes...

A

Annoying, you're freaking annoying. You know it, I know it, why deny it? You annoy the hell outta me until I just wanna put you out into the dog house. And even though you make me wanna kill you sometimes those annoying ticks of yours are just drop dead adorable.

B

Bacon, you make good bacon. Weird thing to think about but you do. Before you moved in I normally either had cereal or didn't eat breakfast. Now I wake up to the smell of a home made meal. Who knew dogs could cook.

C

Carnivals , they're loud, expensive, addicting and oddly amusing, just like you. You love being there but at the end of the day your broke, exhausted and can't wait to go again

D

Duels , as much as I admit to hate it you're actually pretty good. Ill leave it at that.

E

Excitement , you stir me like no one else ever had. At first I looked forward to harassing you, then I looked forward to seeing the fire in your eyes when I saw you and soon enough just the thought of you excited me.

F

Family , youre my family, just like Mokuba. I'd do anything to protect my family, anything at all. And someday I hope our family will grow...

G

Golden, the color of your hair, it's gold like the sun. I love it, it's so soft and smooth, I can't keep my hands away from it

H

Hot , you're tue hottest thing ever. Especially in the morning when you just wake up. Your hair is ruffled and you're so groggy, only you can make just waking up so damn hot.

I

Intrusive , you're poking your nose into everything! I cannot count how many hours I've had to work overtime because of your interruptions. Fun interruptions but never the less interuptions.

J

Joey , your name. Joey Joey Joey just writing it makes me smile and my stomach get that weird butterfly feeling

K

Kinky , Uh Mokuba's gonna read this so Ill refrain from going into details

L

Love , I've never loved someone like I love you. Mokuba's my brother and I love him but obviously I love you differently. You're the man I wake up for and who I dream of.

M

Molasses , you remind me of molasses, youre incredibly slow but extremely sweet. You're worth the wait and have a unique taste that I can't live without.

N

New , it may have been a year but alot of this stuff is still New to me. I can understand companies like it's nothing but I for the life of me can't understand why you insist on playing with my hair just after I brushed it or why you wait up to early morning hours for me to get home.

O

October , fifteenth at three o' four. I told you I loved you...or more so I screamed it at you during an argument. And you just kept on yelling for a minute before pausing and realizing what I said.

P

Pathetic , I feel so pathetic around you. Im used to being so in control but when we're together I feel so weak and argh! It's impossible to do anything without being distracted by you. You control my life and it makes me feel pathetic.

Q

Quiet , there has never been a quiet moment since you entered my life. Sometimes it's frustrating but youre actually pretty funny sometimes.

R

Roller Coaster, that's us. Up and down, up and down, we've never been perfect and we never will be. Perfects boring, roller coasters are fun.

S

Strawberries, when you eat strawberries the juice trickles down your cheek and lips, your teeth bite into it and I'm so jealous of the strawberry. I stare at it, wishing I was the strawberry and it was me who was feeling your teeth.

T

Time , I never have enough time. I have to work to keep up the company but that doesn't leave me as much time as I'd like to be with you. But Every stolen moment of tenderness makes it all worth it.

Universe , you're my universe. Your Hair is the stars, your eyes beautiful planets and your skin is the soft blanket of space. You're still such a mystery to me.

V

Vain , no not you, me. I like pressed, ironed capes, carefully done hair and shined boots. I try to keep up my appearance and look like the billionaire I am but then you jump on mr, mess up my hair and wrinkle my clothes and I don't really mind...

W

Watching, I love to watch you when you don't know I am. When your guards are down and I can see the real you. The you who puts scrambled eggs on jellied bagels, the you who talks in their sleep and the you who chases the geese that land in tue back yard then flee when they honk and try to bite you.

X

XXX , same as K, won't specify to keep Mokuba's innocence intact.

Y

Yes , hopefully your answer to my next question.

Z

Zenith is the highest point and right now that's where you and I are. We're in love and ontop of the world, we may fall down but we always get back up and I to always be the one to hold out a hand to help you stand. So, Joey Wheeler will you marry me?

Seto signed it, finishing up just as Mokuba walked in. His brother read it and approved quite excitedly, the letter went into a card and stayed protected in Seto's pocket until later that night when he handed it to Joey, that trademark smirk on Setos lips.

...*8:0D...

It was seven months later. Everyone gathered in the church watching, video taping and snapping pictures as Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler held hands. Their eyes held a world of love and happiness. It was Joeys turn to say his vows."Well Uh, I'm not dat good at speeches n' all...so here goes nutin'" he gave one of his cheesy grins "Seto proposed with a list of why he loved me, alphabetically of corse" he chuckled amused "I don't have twenty six reasons, I have three, your eyes because they say I love you even after I break your 'priceless antique vases', your heart cuz' even when you're trying to be all macho and tough you're actually deep down really amazing and awesome and I can't wait to marry you."

"Then hurry up and finish mutt so we can do this" Seto smirked

"I'm not a damn dog Kaiba!"

"You're about to be a Kaiba."

"Well I aughta-" the reverend cleared his throat and Joey stuck his tounge out childishly at his soon to be husband before continuing "And last I love that sick twisted sense of humor. Keeps things exciting" Joey smiled and even Seto let the corners of his lips turn up, just a bit. They were announced husband and husband and walked out of the church together. "To the reception!" Joey smiled and launched himself to their just married limo. He slid inside and Seto got in more gracefully.

"Hey...we still have a half hour before the reception." Seto winked at his new husband and scooted closer.

"Whacha mea-Seto? No not now! I just had this tux iro-umph...mhm Seto..."

THE END

...

**Hope ya'll enjoyed**


End file.
